


For A Good Cause

by MsNJS



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Dress Up, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNJS/pseuds/MsNJS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir and Agron are going to a Christmas charity party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not sure how this happened. It was supposed to just be quick clothes kink PWP, but it somehow ended up with a plot. And on top of that, it's Christmas-ish. *Sigh* This couple and what they make me do!
> 
> Thanks to my beta Marcelareads.

“Nasir!” Agron yelled as he walked through the door. 

“Help!” Nasir responded from upstairs. Agron was going to have a fucking cow! And maybe a chicken. 

He ran up the stairs, two at a time as usual. 

“Are you proud of me? I made it on…. WHAT. THE. FUCK?” Agron froze at the top of stairs, mouth open and eyes wide and circling the room. 

Nasir was sitting on their sofa with his hair in 7 buns with metal clamps, white cream on his legs and stretching out some super tiny, super shiny green spandex hot pants. A Santa Clause skirt and black patent leather fireman boots were next to him. Nasir was surrounded by underwear (briefs, thongs, panties, panty hose), several bras in an array of colors and sizes, a huge bucket of hair products, a couple of wigs, a make-up station, and shoes—SO many shoes. 

Then there was an odd pile of duct tape, medical bandage, glue sticks, plastic wrap, foam pieces and a container of glitter on the side of the couch. It smelled like hairspray, nail polish, rubber and burnt hair and looked like ‘what the fuck’. So Agron reiterated:

“What the fuck?”

“Hey Agron,” Mira chimed as she removed her nail polish. It smelled like that too. Agron hadn’t even seen her sitting on the love seat. 

“Agron!” Lady Nyte hollered at him from the bathroom. Lady Nyte, or Matt as the government would call him, Nasir’s drag friend, was pinning Naevia’s hair up.

“Hey Aggie.” Naevia said. 

“What in the hell is all this?”

“I told you we were getting ready for the Bent Ball here, remember?”

“Uh, yeah, but what the fuck is all this?” Agron just stared at the chaos in shock and confusion. He had never seen so much stuff.

“This is MOI!” Lady Nyte declared, with a flipped hand. “I will have the most beautiful “girls” at the party. Nasir, love, you better take that off before your skin goes with it.”  
“His skin? What?” Agron said to no one in particular, so no one answered. Nasir ignored him and just gave him a quick kiss hello as he walked to the bathroom. Agron was not going to like the answer anyway.

“What do you mean girls? I though you said you weren’t doing the whole dress up thing?”

“Excuse me, sexy,” Lady Nyte stepped interrupted. “DRAG is not just ‘dress up’! It's art! Respect It!”

“Oh noooo, I’m not doing that shit!” Nasir called out to him from the bathroom. “Not full on. It’s too much and too hard! Plus Nyte said I’m not gay enough to pull it off.”

“No. I said you weren’t man enough. You’re obviously (gestures up and down at the 234 pounds of man standing before him still gawking) gay enough.”

Both Naevia and Mira laughed. 

“You’re doing the hardest part anyway.” Nyte informed him. 

“Yeah, well…I’m just going to do the shorts with the jacket, no tits! (Nyte frowned)And my hair and maybe, maybe the make-up. I think you should do the make-up too babe.”

“Oh fuck no! I’m wearing the skirt and the lip gloss only. That’s all you’re getting out of me.” Agron declared.

“Agron, it’s a Christmas charity party for people in need—that your boyfriend organized. You can’t put on blush for the needy?!”

“I’ll be half naked and writing a check, that should be good enough.”

“It would work for me!” Lady Nyte declared, grinning widely. “Okay, baby your done!” He said to Naevia.

Nasir started running water and splashing around in the tub.

“What are you doing in there?” Agron asked.

“Just a….” Nasir tried to think of a good lie.

“Who wears short shorts!?” Mira sang out.

“Shut up Mira.” Nasir growled at her. He was trying to get to the party before Agron found out. 

Agron’s eye brows furrowed “What does that mean?”

“Nothing! She’s being an ass.” Nasir said.

Naevia giggled. Agron turned to her. She shrugged but continued smiling. 

“WHAT?!” He yelled impatiently, staring pitifully around the room. He hated being left out.

“He’s just Nairing his legs for crying out loud, stop looking like the fat kid on the play ground.”  
Lady Nyte said. 

“Nairing? What is that?”

“You know… that hair removal stuff.” Mira said, helping him connect the dots. 

“Goddamn it!” Nasir yelled. 

“Nasir!” Agron bellowed. He half stormed across the room, then leapt over the last pile of  
clothes and shoes littering the floor and slammed the door behind him.

Mira, Naevia and Lady Nyte stared at the door with bared teeth and raised eyebrows for a second then Mira and Lady Nyte started snickering. 

+

“YOU’RE SHAVING YOUR LEGS?” Agron asked, incredulously, with his arms folded. 

He looked so pissed that Nasir scoffed. “You are not serious.” 

Agron stared at him. Nasir cocked his head to the side, trying to give him ‘that look’. Agron shook his head. Nasir sighed. 

“Let me see.” Agron demanded and pulled at the towel wrapped around Nasir’s waist. 

“Wait, before you see anything…. Nyte talked me into the green pants.”

“Okay?”

“…But my cock was too was big.” Nasir continued.

Agron snorted.

“It was! It was bulging out. I can’t be on stage like that. So we, so Nyte…..” 

Nasir took a breath trying to think of the best way to let Agron know. 

“Nasir let me see your damn legs.” Agron yank the towel from Nasir and then gasped in horror. He dropped to his knees.

“Agron…”

“Shh… just shhh…” Agron cut him off. He ran his hands along smooth calves and thighs, traveling up to absent pubes and a sad hairless happy trail. He moved over every square inch of body in search of hair on Nasir’s naked form, all while frowning and shaking his head in disgust. None was to be found. 

“Nyte said that I would have to tuck my cock and that if I had hair it would hurt…so we… we shaved.”

“All of it?” Agron whispered.

Nasir nodded.

Agron bit his lip and blinked repeatedly trying to make tears. Nasir rolled his eyes—the drama!  
He turned Nasir around and spread his ass cheeks only to gasp again.

“All of it.” Agron confirmed in a horrified whisper. He pushed Nasir away.

Nasir turned around to big green disappointed puppy eyes.

“You’ve ruined Christmas.” Agron said to him. 

Nasir snorted and laughed. “Agron, it’s just hair, removed for a good cause. It will grow back.”

“Well what are we going to do in the mean time? We can’t fuck till your fucking hair grows back. What about Christmas sex?”

“You are not serious!” 

Agron stood to his feet and step backed slowly from Nasir.

“I can’t look at you right now.” Agron replied. He opened the door, but before he left he took one more look at Nasir and just shook his head. 

“Agron?” Nasir called after him, smirking in disbelief, but he just kept walking.  
Nasir rolled his eyes and wrapped the towel back around him. 

Naevia, Mira and Lady Nyte all edged into the doorway, cautiously. Nasir turned around to their wide eyes.

“Is he really mad?” Lady Nyte asked. 

“He better not be mad.” Mira said.

“No!” Nasir said. “He’s just being a DRAMA QUEEN!” Nasir yelled loud enough for Agron to hear down stairs. “Come on; let’s get finished.”


	2. Hot Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch Metallic Foil Coated Nylon Spandex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More madness.
> 
> Beta: Marcelareads

About an hour later Nasir trotted downstairs, just out of the shower. His hair was freshly washed and conditioned, warm heat blow dry, so it was light and flowy. He was growing it out to donate so it was longer than his preference but Agron loved it. He wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Are you hungry?” Nasir asked in his sweet voice. Agron didn’t reply and took another swig of beer.

Nasir leaned over his shoulder from behind the couch. He swung his hair to the side to let the ends tickle Agron’s chest as he breathed lightly against his cheek and kissed his neck.

“We had JJ’s Subs today.” Nasir said. Agron shifted. Nasir began to rake his hands up and down his torso.

“Your faaavorite.” He taunted. Agron huffed. Nasir reached down and grabbed his cock.

“The **best** 8 inches!” He whispered in to Agron’s ear, his lips brushing against the ridges. Agron laughed. Nasir rubbed the hardening length and licked the shell of Agron’s ear.

“I’m still mad at you.”

“I know.” Nasir said. “But you know how much I love angry sex.”

Agron snickered and breathed deeply. Something had put Nasir in a mood and even though he was hairless, Agron was all for it! He rubbed his face against Nasir’s— _ALSO SMOOTH! Ugh!_ —and then turned to kiss him. Nasir’s tongue immediately sought his as their lips locked.

He rubbed his cock as the kiss soon grew more fevered. They forgot their friends up stairs. Agron’s hand went into Nasir’s silky hair, lightly scraping his scalp, and Nasir’s other hand snaked down to Agron’s nipple. He pinched the nub, awakening the flesh and making Agron moan in his mouth.

“Nasir are you…oh crap! I’m sorry!” Naevia said startled and quickly ran back upstairs.

Agron and Nasir pulled from each other and chuckled. Naevia is the most lady-like, modest and respectful of their friends. Cause those other fuckers…

“Hey! Why’d you stop!?” They heard Mira suddenly and disappointedly say.

“Naevia said you guys were doing it.” Lady Nyte said.

Nasir turned to both of his friends pouting on the stairwell.

“Get upstairs!” Nasir yelled at them.

“I’ve been waiting forever to catch you guys.” Lady Nyte shamelessly confessed.

“Me too!” Mira added.

“Go away!” Agron yelled.

They both huffed and stomped upstairs.

“Come on,” Agron kissed Nasir’s neck. “Let’s go in Naevia’s bathroom.”

“We can’t.”

“She won’t know. We’ll be careful.” Agron whispered mischievously, trying to pull Nasir into another kiss. “...Or my truck.”

Nasir shook his head and pulled away. Agron started sulking.

“What is this, act like a 4 year old day? We got the Ball remember?”

“So you get me to forget about your condition….”

“My condition?” Nasir smirked.

“Yes, your condition and now you won’t even let me get some.”Agron stood and shook his head again.

“Go get ready.”

“You’re a cruel man Nasir Zadeh. Cruel.”

++

“I’m gonna freeze my balls off.” Agron grumbled as he tried desperately to stretch his skirt. Yes, Nasir and Lady Nyte had somehow got him doused in glitter, wearing a Santa skirt and patent leather black mid-calf boots.  They wanted eyeliner and pasties too but Agron drew the ‘mother fucking line’.

“No you won’t.” Lady Night assured him. “You look really hot and you’ll get a lot of tips.”

Agron, Mira and couple other people, were supposed to work the party and sell shots.

Agron tugged at his skirt again. He could barely do anything without showing off the banana or the buns. He loved Nasir to the moon and back but he did not like him very much right now.

“I look stupid!” Agron complained as Lady Nyte brushed his lips with gloss.

“I just said you look hot, now hush!” Nyte said. Agron scowled at him, Nyte smooched at him. “Are you sure I can’t get you to do the eyeliner?”

“No fucking way!” Agron adamantly replied. He pushed Nyte away and yanked on his sweats.

“Okay. Are we ready?”  Nasir asked as he stepped from his bedroom.

Agron’s jaw dropped. Nasir’s hair was luminous and bouncy, flipped to perfection and hanging over his shoulders and down his back. Nyte had put glitter all over him and in his hair. You could see his coated eyelashes a mile away. And the eyeliner made his eyes seem deeper and bigger. His legs were smooth but looked more defined. And the shiny green shorts fit him perfectly, like skin fucking tight. There were 'V' shaped in the front with high legs holes on the back, you could almost see his ass cheeks. Oh, his ass! His ass was extra round and pert. The dip in his back was more pronounced, the cheeks looked plumper, and that curve at the bottom was just succulent. Agron just stared at him as he walked back in the room, to the bathroom and back and all over. He had been up in that many, many times, but damn. It was looking fucking good. He wanted to bend him over right there and…

“Agron!?!” Lady Nyte interrupted him. “Stop staring and help me carry this.” Lady Nyte was in her nines and she wouldn’t be bothered with manual labor.

Everyone showered Nasir with praises. He did look hot, in a different, odd kind of way. He was really wearing those shorts. But there was one thing off about the whole thing, and it wasn’t the masquera, eyeliner, the done hair, the glitter, or spandex.

Nyte had pulled and tucked everything so that he was flat in the front. **_Flat?!?_**

“What happened to your cock?” Agron blurted out.

“Agron! I told you?!” Nasir covered his groin and turned away from Agron.

“Hey! It took a lot to talk him into these, so either tell him he’s hot or shut up.” Lady Nyte scolded.

“But I mean, it’s gone—like gone, gone. That’s a lot of cock to be gone.”

Mira snickered.

“I do good work!” Lady Nyte professed.

“Oh it’s there! Trust me!” Nasir said, wincing a bit and trying to spread his legs to relieve his skin from the tape.  “I just don’t want it to be **all** out there.”

“It will get easier as the night goes on.” Nyte promised him.

“Well isn’t ‘the package’ the point of hot pants?”

“Yeah but it’s the Bent Ball, you both should to be in drag,” Lady Nyte interjected.

“Exactly,” Nasir said. “So this is my compromise and my modesty.”

Agron chuckled. “I guess.”

They were about to leave so Nasir began putting on his jeans and shoes. As he bent over to get a leg in, Agron walked over to him and palmed his ass.

“Agron don’t!”

But Agron wasn’t listening; he had gotten memorized again... He grabbed Nasir’s hips and pulled him against his groin, squishing their bodies together. That round ass in that skin tight fabric was just doing something to him.

Nasir snapped up and then turned to him. “DO NOT touch me!?!” He yelped.

“WHAT? WHY?!” Agron looked confused.

“Babe, you don’t understand what’s happening here… and if I get an erection,” Nassir swallowed hard as if the thought alone was painful. “I might burst something. So please, don’t….for the sake of our sex life and our unborn children.”

“So you are going to be wearing shorts like that, with hair like that, and I can’t even touch you?!” Agron exclaimed. “THIS is going to be THE WORST holiday party ever!”

Agron stormed off.

“It’s for a good cause!” Nasir shouted.


	3. Santa Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch velvet and faux fur does a body good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Marcelareads

The event was at the gymnasium of the local recreation center.The owner gave them the space free of charge, provided they return it the way they found it. Naevia and Nasir employed the talents of some local set design students to transform the rough space into a wonderland. 

They did not disappoint. 

The floor was decorated with green and red confetti. Four huge blow-up candy canes sectioned off the dance floor; which, thanks to the contribution of Lady Nyte was this cool plaid pattern of glitter and white. The sleigh and reindeer photo set up, as well as the traditional photo booth were in the far corner. There were 6 Christmas trees scattered throughout the room representing the pride flag; five small ones—red, orange, yellow, blue and violet—and a massive traditional green tree in the middle of the dance floor. 

Christmas lights covered the ceiling, the windows and doors, the sitting tables and tables of food. Since Naevia was a Food Health Inspector, she got most of the food donated. There were two drink fountains and a full cash bar on the far wall with reasonably priced drinks. 

The place looked fantastic! 

After Nasir, Naevia, Collin (the President), and Rebecca (Vice President), had inspected everything twice and took care of some minor emergencies they were ready to start. Just in the nick of time too, a line had formed outside. They could hear the anxiousness and swearing just outside the door. It was cold and if people were dressed as committed and/or slutty as they were, then they’d surely be freezing.

Collin had on a long tight Santa dress with a high split and a Santa Hat. He didn’t shave but he did put on a white wig. 

Mira was in full on drag. She had a red suite with white lapels, a black shirt and white tie. Lady Nyte gave her thicker white eyebrows and a white mustache. Her boobs were hidden and Nasir thought she may have been wearing a cock piece. She looked awesome!

Rebecca had on candy cane colored pants and a green glitter blazer with a full beard and mustache. 

Naevia wore a snowman costume, she looked ridiculously and cute. 

Agron was still in full sweats, holding out. 

After some quick directions to the shot people, Agron plodded over to Nasir with a sullen look. 

“Stop!” Nasir scolded him and laughed.

“I cannot believe you are pimping me out like this, I can’t believe I let you!”

“Well, I’m persuasive and it’s…”

“Nasir! I fucking swear if you say that one more time!”

Nasir laughed and hushed. 

Collin signaled the people at the door to let in the guests. Mira came over to them, walking a bit awkward and stiff. 

“What’s wrong with him?” she asked.

“He just feels embarrassed and objectified.”

“Oh, yeah, but it’s for a good cause.” She declared. 

Agron sighed and rolled his eyes. Nasir chuckled. 

“What’s going on with you?” Nasir nodded toward her crotch and antsy hips.

“This fucking cock between my legs is a bitch.” She said, pulling on the piece and shifting it to the side. 

“I thought you’d be happy to finally get one!” Nasir teased.

“Oh shut up! It’s torture. I don’t know how you guys do it, and then the balls too. Ugh!”

“Well, his shit is taped so, he’s doing well.” Agron interjected.

“The fuck I am!” 

“I cannot believe you let Nyte tape you up!” she said. 

“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be, just a little tight and weird. I actually feel more comfortable with it put away. I couldn’t be so… exposed. I can’t believe you let him put a cock on you.” 

“Yeah, well, we’re both crazy.” She declared.

Agron nodded.

“You’re not wearing those are you?” Mira turned back to Agron. 

“No he is not. Take them off and get to work. I want $70 within the hour.”

Agron took a huge dramatic sigh. He could not put it off any longer. He took off his sweat shirt and pulled down his sweats revealing miles of skin and a dark red, mid thigh Santa skirt. 

Nasir’s eyes widened, Mira laughed and two people whistled. 

“I love it!” She said.

Nasir did too, a lot. The red velvet skirt was tighter than it was supposed to be and clung to the curve of Agron’s ass. It was just big enough not to completely press against the bulge of his cock but you could still see a subtle outline. It was short too, so the white furry part barely hit the middle of his long juicy legs, drawing even more attention to the ripped muscle. The boots were shiny and hugged his calf muscles. And glitter was everywhere. Agron looked like a gay wet Christmas dream. 

Now, Nasir gawked. His boyfriend was so hot. Most of the time he was just so wrapped up in Agron being Agron and how much he truly loved him as a person that he forgot how hot he really was. 

Nasir had tuned out of the conversation and just stared at Agron lustfully. All he could think about was getting those legs over his shoulders and his face between them.

Suddenly, Nasir hissed and jerked, then grabbed his cock.

“What wrong?” Mira asked. 

Agron turned to him quickly and put a hand on his back. Nasir cleared his throat and swallowed hard. 

“Uh...” he shook his head to clear his thought. “I’m fine.” He managed a smile. “Agron, why don’t you start over there…WAY WAY over there? Mmmkay?”

“Uh yeah,” Agron said puzzled, “Whatever you want.”

As soon as Agron walked away Nasir sighed and turned to the wall. “Fuck!”

“What’s wrong?!” Mira asked again, worried. 

“He looks so fucking good.” He said and hunched over.

“Oh my god,” she said in a flat disbelieving tone. 

“No you don’t understand. My cock it’s like…. (Nasir made bear claws with his hands and pulled and pushed them together rapidly) I can’t do this.”

“I thought you can’t get an erection when it’s all up in there.”

“Yeah, well, someone lied!” He snapped.

She laughed.

“Not funny.” 

“You have to present your speech.” Mira reminded him.

“I know, but this tape….” Nasir said. “This tape has to go.”

“Okay, okay, well just wear it a little while longer. At least till your speech and then you can take it off. I’ve seen your dick and you really don’t want that all over the stage.”

Nasir nodded. He took a deep breath and stood up straight. Talking to Mira, who was a gorgeous woman but did nothing for him, calmed him down. 

“Just stay away from him and don’t look at him.”

“Right.”

Mira left him to work the party.

The presentation was at midnight. Nasir looked at a clock—it was 10:11. He looked up at Agron who was already surrounded by admirers. Nasir groaned and repeated ‘it’s for a good cause’ 'it’s for a good cause’ in his head.


	4. Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liberation of the cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Marcelareads

An hour and a half later Nasir was ready to “fuck the cause” and then “fuck” the cause of his strife.

Agron, who was beating everyone for tips, had been extremely handsy and sexting him all night, shamelessly and graphically. If Nasir didn’t know any better he would say that the shot boy was sipping on the profits. 

Ordinarily, Nasir would have been into the drunken sexting but right now it was aggravating.   
He had to work. His cock was caged up and numb but he was still mentally turned on. Agron was still Agron AND he was wearing that damn skirt. Who knew velvet, faux fur and muscles would be so hot? WHY… Or rather HOW did he do this to himself?

Luckily, it was almost midnight. He would soon find relief in more ways than one.

The GSA Committee gathered on the stage. The representative thanked everyone for coming, they introduced themselves, talked a little about the event, and what the event would accomplish, so on and so forth. Nasir was the last one to speak. Despite distractions, he nailed it! It was the perfect closer, every cheered and applauded.

When he exited the stage Agron was waiting for him with a huge smile on his face and open arms. But there was no time for congratulations, liberation awaited. 

‘I’ll be right back’ was all Nasir said to Agron as he headed toward Lady Nyte. Nasir grabbed and hauled him to the locker rooms. 

“Okay, I did what I needed to do. And now I need you to take this off.”

“But we have another two and a half hours. You don’t want to be walking around like a reverse and flipped Quasimodo.” Lady Nyte cautioned. 

“I don’t care. I’m aggravated and horny and I want to feel my dick.”

Lady Nyte smirked. “I knew you weren’t man enough.”

“Nope.” Nasir happily admitted. “Now get me out.”

Nyte went to get his bag.

Nasir took off the shorts and got a good look at himself in the mirror. 

“This looks sad.” He remarked, thumbing at the wrapping. Lady Nyte chuckled. 

“Lay down on the bench.”

Nasir laid down, the fluorescent lights, hard bench, and cold from the floor made this a lot stranger than earlier. Then Lady Nyte pulled out the biggest pair of scissor Nasir had ever seen. 

“What the fuck!?” Nasir jerked up.

Lady Nyte laughed maniacally.

“Asshole.”

Nyte snickered again and put the scissors away. He pulled out some baby oil and set it next to Nasir. He rubbed his hands together and blew on them to warm them before carefully pulling away the layers of tape and plastic. 

It was pretty quick and relatively painless. Nasir felt his cock spring up and he sighed in relief. 

“Never again.” He mumbled. Lady Nyte chuckled. Nasir stood up and checked himself in the mirror. He tugged at his equipment making sure they were fully present and responsive. He coughed. 

Lady Nyte cracked up. 

“Shut up!” Nasir hissed. He went to put the damn shorts back on. “What’s the baby oil for?” He asked as he tried to push his cock down as far as possible. It didn’t really help.

“To get the tape off. Okay, you good now? Cause I have a show in like 10 minutes.”

“Yeah.” Nasir replied, still fiddling with his junk.

Nasir promptly went to find Agron when he left the locker room. There was a small horde of guys and girls surrounding him. Nasir waited impatiently for a little bit but then brushed past them. 

“Excuse me,” Nasir said as pushed pass them. “Sorry, but, he’s needed.” 

Agron started grinning as Nasir grabbed his hand and pulled him to the locker room.


	5. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is why this whole thing happen. 
> 
> Beta: Marcelareads

Nasir grabbed the baby oil as they passed Lady Nyte’s stuff and some clean towels as the passed by the rack. Agron’s started chuckling. Nasir shoved the items against Agron’s chest, grabbed his Santa belt buckle and continued walking toward the back. There were 3 changing rooms in the back of the locker room—one was about to occupied.

As soon Nasir shut the door and locked it, he heard a thud and Agron pounced. He grabbed Nasir’s waist and pulled him against him. Nasir’s soft ass crashed into his groin and he grunted. 

“These shorts!” Agron whispered, gripping the fabric around his thighs. 

Nasir chuckled and leaned back into Agron. He grabbed Agron’s groping hands and moved them down to his cock which was thankfully rock hard and un-traumatized by the nights events. His head lolled back and he breathed deeply as the massive hand enclosed him. Nasir kissed Agron’s jaw and raked his tongue against the stubble.

They kissed, tongue and lips and breath crashing into each other. It was hard and messy and hot. Even though they had been dating for months now, they still had those moments when they were ripping into each other like they’ve never fucked but had been wanting too.  
Agron spun Nasir around and lifted him up. Nasir’s arms went around his neck while Agron cradled his ass, digging his fingers into the spandex clad flesh. Agron pulled Nasir in so close, that Nasir almost couldn’t breathe but he still kept kissing. 

Agron walked forward a bit hitting Nasirs back against the door. Nasir grunted and smirked and Agron bit his lower lip. Agron then took a few staggering steps back. There was a huge chair that he was subconsciously thinking of reaching but he couldn’t stop kissing Nasir. So they made their way clumsily to the chair. They finally plopped down in the chair, taking a breath and break. They both were heaving. Agron was grinning stupidly and Nasir’s eyes were lust darkened.  
Agron ran his hands up and down Nasir’s things. He’d hate to admit it but the lack of hair was not that bad. He could feel Nasir’s muscles better, his skin felt hotter and his hands moved faster over the naked landscape. He liked it…

Nasir pushed Agron back against the seat and sat up. He stared at Agron seductively, licking his lips and removing his costume’s jacket. His muscles flexed, showing golden glittered skin. He ran his fingers through his hair to push it back. Agron twitched a little, loving the sight. He sat up to kiss Nasir again but Nasir stood from his lap and pulled him to his feet. He grabbed Agron’s arms and pushed him up against the closet wall. He kissed him again, quickly, and then dropped to his knees. 

“Oh yea?” Agron asked in a taunting voice.

“Mmmhhh,” Nasir replied with a wild grin. Agron wasn’t the only one feeling their attire. He wanted Agron towering over him, thighs flexed and fucking his face. He wanted it bad.

Agron started to undo his belt but Nasir stopped him. He bit his lip and looked up at Agron with mischief in his eyes.

“You little freak!” Agron grinned. Nasir snickered.

“I like you in this skirt.” He reached up to pull down Agron’s underwear. He felt around for the sides of the briefs but, to his surprise, found straps. He pulled them, snapping them into Agron’s skin.

“I didn’t know you had some of these.”

“Nyte bought them, ‘Can’t be having no panty lines’.”Agron mimicked. 

They both laughed. Nasir could just imagine the tone and facial expression accompanying that mandate. 

“Turn around.” Nasir ordered. Agron did as told, spreading his legs and displaying his firm ass framed in straps under velvet. It was fucking hot. “Damn.”

“What?”

“Now, I don’t want you to take this off either.”

Agron laughed and then turn back around. “Oh no, I’m getting my blow job.” He began pulling off the jock strap. “We’ll save that for another time. “

His cock sprang from its cloth bondage fully erect. Nasir dipped his head under the skirt. A thick warm heady scent hit his nostrils and he breathed in deep. He kissed the curly sandy brown hair above Agron’s cock and then licked a line down the junction of his legs and pelvis. Nasir scooted closer and delved down to sucked Agron’s balls into his mouth. He tongued the heavy sack making Agron snicker and breathe heavy. The skirt was still over his head, enveloping him in Agron—sight, smell and taste. 

Suddenly, cold air rushed in, Agron had lifted the skirt. 

“I want to see you.” Agron said in a deep husky voice. Nasir smiled and grabbed his cock. He kept his eyes fixed on Agron as he brought the tip of his dick to his lips. He smeared the pre cum all over his open mouth. Agron’s cock twitch in Nasir’s hands as he stared transfixed. Nasir’s lips were now deliciously kiss swollen and gleaming with Agron’s essence. Nasir slowly sucked Agron into his mouth and downed the inches.

“Fuck.” Agron gasped out and hit the wall. 

Nasir’s glided up and down the shaft—each time quicker and harder until Agron was sweating, panting and muttering above him. 

Agron’s hands tangled in Nasir hair and rode his bobbing head while Nasir’s beautiful hot mouth sucked his cock. Nasir had one hand gripping a large thigh and the other fisting his own cock rapidly.

Nasir looked up at Agron again with mouthful of cock and wet eyes. His legs were spread and Agron could see the dip in his back leading to that spandex covered ass. Agron had almost forgotten about his ass. 

Agron pulled his cock from Nasir’s mouth then leaned over and kissed him. He fell to his knees and grabbed a hand full of ass. 

“I wanna fuck you,” He whispered between kisses. 

“You…. got…. a condom?” Nasir asked staggered. 

“Yeah… And lube.”

Nasir pulled from him. “So you planned to fuck?”

“Babe have you seen yourself in those shorts? There is no way we weren’t fucking tonight. And I know you had to work the party and we have to clean afterward. You weren’t going to pull that tired, headache bull shit with me!”

Nasir started laughing and pulled Agron back into a quick kiss before he turned around. He laid the towel out before getting on all fours, spreading his legs and presenting his ass.

Agron came up behind him and pulled at the fabric making them collide. 

“Leave the skirt on okay?” Nasir said over his shoulder. 

Agron just shook his head. He put on the condom and slicked himself up quickly.  
Nasir started to take his shorts off. 

“Oh no! Since we’re having clothes kinks, leave those fuckers on!”

“What…. How….”

Before Nasir could finish his sentence Agron was ripping a whole in the fabric at the crack of his ass.  
“Agron! You…”

Again Nasir was hushed but this time by two fingers probing him. He moaned and breathed out as Agron opened him quick but diligently. It didn’t take long, despite their lack of self-restraint and desperation to fuck, they just had a little finger play yesterday morning but Nasir had to go to work. 

Agron switch his fingers for his cock without warning, Nasir gasped and then moaned. He looked over his shoulder as Agron pulled completely out and then thrusted completely in. He was holding the skirt up against his stomach and grunted with each reconnect. Nasir hissed at the welcome intrusion and grinned at the peculiar sight.

Agron’s fingers crept under the edge of the fabric and pulled Nasir back as he dove in completely. He grunted and his eyes rolled back as he felt the heat envelop him. He stayed that way for a moment, leaning over and kissing Nasir. Agron planted one patent leather booted foot on Nasir’s side for balance, a hand on his chest, one on his hip and began fucking him. It wasn’t super-fast but hard and measured, soon filling the small room with a lovely dull sound of balls slapping fabric. Agron raked his hands across the green material, enjoying the sound and feel of it beneath his hands and the bounce of spandex clad skin against his skin. 

Nasir leaned low pressing his face against the towel and arching his back. All Agron could see was a pile of hair and stretched back muscles…. oh and of course his perfect ass! Agron planted another foot for traction and increased the pace. Stroking hard and fast, till Nasir was sweating, moaning loudly and cursing. 

Agron reached down and grabbed his sea of hair. His nails gently scraped against Nasir’s scalp as he fisted the locs and gave them a tug. Nasir cooed and propped himself up on his hands. Agron held on to his hair as he readjusted to a kneeling position. Nasir was about to take over. 

Agron stopped his movements, held on to Nasir’s shoulders and let Nasir work. Nasir assumed the thrusts, backing into Agron hard. He circled his hips and worked the thick cock spreading him.

“Yeah,” Agron breathed out. “Fuck me… fuck me…” 

And Nasir did. He rode his cock, pivoting and impaling himself, while on all fours. Agron reached over and continued the rip in the shorts to free Nasir’s cock. He began clumsily stroking the long shaft. Nasir rose up to kiss him. His back bowed perfectly to keep his ass pressed again Agron while they kissed—even though it was more breath than kiss. 

“Turn over,” Agron ordered. Nasir reluctantly and slowly parted to flip on to his back. The shorts were ripped through the middle, hanging on by a few threads around his waist. His cock and balls were present and accounted for, and free. Agron put one of the towels up under him to lift his body a little before re-entering. He grabbed Nasir’s cock and started a fast, frantic pace. Nasir clutched his ass and dug his nails into the flesh. Agron couldn’t hold the skirt up and grab Nasir like he wanted so he let the garment fall. It was weird wearing a skirt and fucking, while your lover wore tight ripped glittery spandex shorts, but it worked. It really worked. Soon Agron leaned down, kissed Nasir and came. He moaned loudly. His cock pulsated viciously inside of latex and the heated walls. 

He began to slow down…

“Wait just a little more….hard…” Nasir pleaded and stroked his cock.  
Agron, never the one to disappoint, managed four more hard deliberate deep strokes, pulling almost completely out and driving in. Nasir eyes snapped shut. His back arched and his legs clamped Agron’s sides as he cried out. He came beautifully, shooting white jets all over his stomach, some landed in the chair, some on his face and hair.

“Fuck!” he yelled before Agron captured him in a kiss, swallowing his sounds. 

Agron pressed their sweaty, limp bodies together and then flipped them over. He was too tired to hold his weight and not squish Nasir. They kissed some more as Agron tore more of the green fabric. 

“That was really fucking good.” He said.

“Mmmhhhmmm... And kinky,” Nasir added, barely lifting his head from Agron’s chest. 

They laid in their post coital cuddle for a while. So long that Nasir dozed off and woke suddenly.

“Fuck! We got to get back to the party!” 

“Can’t we just stay here till it’s over? I’ve been pinched in places I didn’t even know I had and propositioned for things I don’t even want to think about.”

Nasir chuckled. “Being hot is so hard.”

“It is!” 

“Well you can come back and hide but you gotta go get my jeans. You fucked these shorts up!”

“I really like you in those shorts.” Agron confessed with a grin. He kissed Nasir’s neck and ran his hands along his body.

Nasir moaned a bit, but suddenly pushed up from Agron. “Nope, I have to go back to work.”

Agron groaned and reluctantly stood up. He wiped himself off, tied the condom off and then put back on his jock strap.

++

“You little sluts!”Lady Nyte marched up to them.

“Where were you?” Naevia asked. “It’s been an hour, the party is almost over.”

“Can’t you tell were they've been?” Mira remarked. 

Naevia took a good look at them. They looked…well, fucked. Their lips were swollen, beard burn blazed on Nasir’s face. Nasir’s hair was tousled and tangled. Patches of glitter was missing from their bodies. Nasir was wearing different clothes and Agron had marks on his lower back.

“Oh.” Naevia said, smirking and blushing. 

“Well I hope it was good since you missed my show.” Lady Nyte said. “You messed up the shorts didn’t you?”

“You also missed the best dressed announcement and prize.” Mira interjected. 

“AND you fucked up my work!” Lady Nyte said, frowning and touching Nasir’s hair.

“I know. I know I’m sorry but….,” he looked up at Agron and smirked. “It was for a good cause.”

Agron laughed and kissed him.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done....
> 
> This is Un-Beta'd

After leaving the humid heat of the bathroom, Nasir dressed quickly and crawled into Agron’s bed. It had been quite a day. 

All of Agron’s family was in Germany for Christmas this year but he stayed home because Nasir had to work Christmas Eve. So they spent the day with each other and house hopping with their friends and friend’s families. 

First they had breakfast, presents and 69’s in bed, followed by a midmorning nap. They left Agron’s house a little after noon to visit Crixus, Naevia and their girls, Iyana and Layla. Iyana was Agron’s unofficial girlfriend, according to her and much to Crixus’ dismay. 

Then they met up with Spartacus and Sura to see Jack Reacher. They were planning on watching the Hobbit but Sura had already seen it with Naevia. 

After the movie they had dinner with Donar, Mira, and Chadera before heading over to Gannicus’ parent’s house. Gannicus’ whole family was there and instantly became their favorite stop. Nothing like a pack of crazy Irish!

Nasir had opened gifts that morning so he was surprised when he dove into the covers to find another medium sized wrapped box.

“Agron!” Nasir yelled. 

“Mmmm?”

“You bought me something else?!?” he asked. “What is it?!”

“Why do you always ask before you open, when you can just open it?” Agron said as he slid into bed next to Nasir. 

Nasir shrugged. He ripped off the paper and unfolded the box. When he saw the contents he burst out laughing. Agron had bought him 7 pairs of sparkly, stretch metallic, foil coated nylon spandex hot pants. 

“So this is a thing for us now?” He said through snickers and head shaking. 

“Mmmhhhmm,” Agron hummed and nipped at his shoulder. “It’s for a good cause.” He declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Finished. For real! 
> 
> Merry Christmas!!


End file.
